


Our Wildest Dreams Came True (Not One of Them Involving You)

by roryonice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryonice/pseuds/roryonice
Summary: Based on Misery Business by Paramore. Dan has a crush on Phil and always flirts with him at parties, and Phil hooks up with someone else to make Dan jealous.





	Our Wildest Dreams Came True (Not One of Them Involving You)

It was a Friday night, and Dan was at a party eyeing up his crush of many years, Phil Lester. Every Friday night he would drag a friend along with him to whatever party was the biggest on his college campus because Phil was bound to be there, and Dan would be damned if he passed up the chance to flirt with Phil, who he’d had a crush on since sophomore year of high school.

Dan was nothing short of infatuated with Phil. This was no secret to anyone, as Dan wasn’t very subtle about his crush. He took his crush so far that he had even chosen to attend the same University as Phil purely because the other boy was going there.

However, despite the fact that he was hopelessly head-over-heels with Phil Lester, he had never made a move any further than flirting. He desperately wanted to start a relationship, but every time he got close enough, he chickened out and simply continued to tease and flirt.

Phil knew that Dan had a massive crush on him; he wasn’t stupid. He enjoyed teasing and flirting with Dan just as much as Dan enjoyed teasing and flirting him, but he was waiting for Dan to make a move first. Phil also had a crush on Dan, because who wouldn’t develop a crush on someone who’s absolutely smitten with them? He wanted to have a relationship with Dan that consisted of more than not-so-subtle flirting and mischievous looks from across the room, but he enjoyed the teasing too much to initiate anything more.

However, on one particular Friday night, Phil decided that he had had enough of waiting around, so he decided to do something drastic. He knew that Dan was a very jealous person when it came to his crushes, so once he was sure that Dan was at the same party as him and had his eyes on him, he made his way over to a boy named Matthew who had a reputation for hooking up with just about any guy who wanted him. Anyone who liked boys would admit that Matthew was very attractive. He had wavy blonde hair styled into a short quiff and a sharp, square jawline. He was a fair bit shorter than Phil, standing at about 5’7”, and he was dressed in very short denim shorts that seemed more like underwear than shorts.

Phil didn’t even have to look over at Dan to know that he was staring at Phil, his vision clouded with green as Phil leaned against the wall and chatted with Matthew. Dan glared in their direction, sipping his drink occasionally. As soon as he saw Matthew stand up on his tippy toes to lean in and kiss Phil, Dan downed the rest of his drink and stormed out of the frat house that the party was being held in.

Dan exited out of the sliding glass door that led to the patio and flopped down in a chair. There were only a few people outside, and Dan though it was kind of nice to be away from the stuffy air inside. He could hear the music coming from inside, but it wasn’t nearly as intense, which Dan was thankful for because he really needed to think.

He knew that he didn’t really have any real right to be jealous because Dan wasn’t actually dating Phil, but Matthew knew as well as anyone that Dan wanted Phil for himself. Dan rested his elbow on the glass patio table in front of him and laid his chin in his palm. Dan knew that he really should have made a move on Phil a long time ago, but the thought of doing that scared him. He was afraid that if he asked Phil to be his boyfriend he would laugh in Dan’s face and humiliate him. Dan knew that Phil wasn’t that mean and probably wouldn’t do it, but after what he saw tonight he wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t anymore.

Dan turned around in his chair and looked through the glass door just in time to see Phil and Matthew heading upstairs, and Phil’s arm was around Matthew’s waist. Dan threw his half empty cup of beer at the ground and buried his head in his hands. He felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to be the one who Phil kissed and took upstairs at parties and wrapped his arms around.

Before he had any more time to feel sorry for himself, PJ came outside and said to him, “What’s up, Dan?”

Dan looked up at his friend and roommate and told him, “Phil kissed Matthew earlier and now I’m almost positive they’re having sex right now.” PJ gave him a sympathetic look and sat across the table from him.

The two friends didn’t say anything to each other; they just stared at one another across the table. When one of them finally said something, it was PJ. “Let’s go get you drunk and find you another guy,” he suggested. Dan didn’t have any better plans, so he agreed. Maybe Phil would see him with another guy and he’d get jealous and confess his love to Dan. It was unlikely, but Dan’s judgement was clouded with jealousy and alcohol, and it seemed like a good enough idea to him.

He followed PJ back into the house and into the kitchen, where the two downed several shots of whiskey until they were sufficiently drunk. Leaving their shot glasses on the counter, they stalked into the living room confidently and Dan scanned the crowd for a tall guy who was just as drunk as him. He settled for a tall guy with skin the colour of dark chocolate and approached him.

He didn’t really waste much time talking to the guy that he had chosen to “dance” with, seeing as they were both too drunk to carry on a decent conversation anyways. He wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck and he put one hand on Dan’s waist and another on his ass and they “danced” to the music blasting from the speakers a few feet away. What they called dancing was more or less just grinding on each other, but nobody actually danced at parties like these anyways.

A little less than an hour later when Phil and Matthew came back down the stairs, Phil choked on his own saliva. Among all of the people “dancing” in the living room, there was Dan Howell, with his back pressed against the chest of a big man whose large hands were gripping Dan’s hips. Dan had one arm reached back so his hand could grip the back of the man’s neck and his hips were swivelling back to grind his ass against the man’s crotch. The guy that was holding onto Dan had his face pressed against the side of Dan’s neck, probably leaving hickeys across his pale flesh.

Phil felt a pang of jealously in his own gut, which wasn’t really justified seeing as he was just fucking a guy he barely knew in his best friend’s bed. Phil looked away and led Matthew into the kitchen to get them each a drink. Phil had left hickeys along Matthew’s neck and chest, mostly so that Dan would see and become even more jealous.

After getting their drinks, Phil and Matthew stayed in the kitchen because it was less crowded. It was beginning to get quite late and Phil was getting ready to leave. Just as he was about to exit the kitchen, Dan walked in. He immediately spotted Phil and Matthew and he eyes the hickeys on Matthew’s neck before glancing back at Phil. He said nothing to either of them; only went to the fridge to get a bottle of water before leaving again. Phil caught sight of Dan’s neck, which was covered in just as many hickeys as Matthew’s was.

“Doesn’t Dan have a really big crush on you?” Matthew asked Phil nonchalantly. He was sipping a beer and his lips were swollen from his earlier activities with Phil.

“Does he? I never noticed,” Phil lied, not wanting Matthew to know the real reason that Phil hooked up with him. Matthew shrugged and took another sip of his beer. “It’s pretty late, so I’m going to head home. See you next Friday?”

Matthew smiled and nodded eagerly. Phil smiled back and left the kitchen. He glanced over Dan, who was talking to PJ, just before he walked out the door, but it seemed that Dan was already staring at him. Dan quickly looked away and continued talking to PJ as Phil left the party.

{Flash Forward to a Few Months Later}

It was once again a Friday night, and Dan had found himself at a party once again. He kept telling himself that he would stop coming to parties since Phil was still with Matthew, but he always ended up at a party on Friday night anyways. Dan thought that Phil would stop interacting with Matthew after they hooked up a few months ago, but he still hung around with him every Friday night and Dan’s jealousy had being building up steadily since the first night they hooked up. He wasn’t even sure what Phil’s and Matthew’s relationship was as they only seemed to see each other on Fridays at parties and they seemed to only be interested in one another in a sexual way.

Dan would always try to ignore his jealously by dancing with other guys, but it never seemed to work. It only really made him feel worse because he knew that it wasn’t Phil and he only wanted it to be Phil but Phil was with Matthew, so he stopped. While Phil being with Matthew made him a little bit sad, it mostly made him jealous. If it were a proper relationship and Phil seemed to actually like Matthew then he would most definitely be sad, but it was obvious that Phil didn’t actually care about Matthew all that much. Dan wasn’t sure if Matthew liked Phil, though, because Matthew loved any attention that he could get from a man, so Dan assumed that he only hung out with Phil because he gave him attention.

Dan was standing next to PJ with a drink in his hand when he snapped. He hadn’t had much to drink that night because he was busy watching Phil and Matthew. They were “dancing” with each other and watching them made Dan sick to his stomach, but he couldn’t look away. Matthew had pulled away from Phil for a second to say something, and Dan watched Matthew’s mouth intensely to try and decipher what he was saying. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he was saying, and it was a very short phrase, but it was enough to make Dan’s blood boil and cause all of the jealously pooling in his stomach rise up and choke him. “I love you.”

Dan shoved his drink into PJ’s hand and marched up to Matthew and Phil. Dan didn’t even care that he didn’t have a plan; he was too angry to stick to a pre-formed plan anyways. Neither of them noticed Dan approaching them, as Phil had been stunned and Matthew was eagerly waiting on a response. Dan tapped Matthew on his shoulder and he spun around to face him. “Excuse me,” Dan began, “why don’t you go find a new guy to hang off of and beg for attention? I think you’re a little past your due date.”

Matthew gaped at him, and normally Dan would feel bad for saying something like that, but he was tired of watching Matthew and Phil pretend to like each other. “What do you mean?” Matthew stammered.

“Watching you fawn over Phil just because he’s giving you what your little attention whore personality feeds off of is making me sick to my stomach and it’s been going on for far too long,” Dan quipped sassily, crossing his arms over his chest.

At that comment, Matthew’s demeanour changed. “Just because you have a pathetic crush on Phil doesn’t mean that you have the right to tell me to end our relationship. You’re just going to have get over your jealously and find someone new.”

“Uh,” Phil chimed in, “what relationship is there to end or not end?”

Matthew turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. “Last time I checked we were dating,” he said.

“Last time I checked we only flirt at parties and we fucked twice because you were there and willing,” Phil retorted, genuinely surprised that Matthew actually thought there was actually something between the two of them. Phil also flirted with Matthew and had sex with him to make Dan jealous, but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings too badly, so he didn’t mention that part.

Matthew blushed, visibly embarrassed, but he rolled his eyes as an attempt to pass it off. “Whatever,” he said before walking away, obviously unsure how to respond to that. Phil didn’t blame him for not knowing what to say, though, because if their roles had been swapped Phil wouldn’t have known how to respond either.

Phil soon forgot about Matthew, though, because Dan was standing in front of him with pink cheeks and blown pupils, and Phil swore he’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. He stepped closer to Dan, tentatively placing his hands on his waist to make sure that it was okay before saying, “Jesus, you’re sexy when you’re jealous.”

Dan whined softly and put his arms around Phil’s neck. He leaned closer and whispered into Phil’s ear, “I’ll bet that I’ll be ten times sexier with your cock in my ass.”

Phil inhaled sharply and raised his eyebrows at Dan, who was looking at him through dark eyelashes. It took a great deal of self-control for Phil to not just ravish Dan right there. “How about we go upstairs and test that theory?” Phil suggested, his voice low. Dan smirked and took Phil’s hand as they shoved their way through the crowd and went up the stairs.

By the time they were at the top of the staircase, Dan couldn’t help himself anymore and asked Phil, “Can I please kiss you?” Phil responded by wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and kissing him with all he had. For as long as they had been pining for each other, they hadn’t kissed yet, and it was the best thing either of them had ever felt. Their lips fit together perfectly, and electricity sparked throughout both of their bodies.

Phil backed Dan up until he was against the wall and Dan wound his hands into Phil’s hair. Phil bit Dan’s lip softly and Dan moaned quietly, allowing Phil to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Phil’s hands moved down to the backs of Dan’s thighs and he broke away from the kiss briefly to say, “Jump,” and pressed his lips against Dan’s once more.

Dan followed Phil’s directions and jumped up, and Phil’s arms supported him long enough for Dan to wrap his legs around Phil’s waist.

Phil’s hands remained on Dan’s thighs as he staggered towards an empty bedroom, distracted by Dan’s hands in his hair and Dan’s tongue in his mouth. He closed the door to the bedroom and laid Dan on the bed. Phil climbed onto the bed and straddled Dan. He just wanted to keep going, but he paused to ask Dan, “Is this okay? Do you want to continue?”

“Fuck yes,” Dan gasped, shoving his cold hands under Phil’s shirt. “If you left me here, Phil Lester, I swear to god I would kill you.” Phil smirked at that as he kissed Dan again. Dan quickly pulled of Phil’s shirt and Phil was quick to reciprocate.

After his shirt was off, Phil pulled away from their kiss and pressed firm kissed to Dan’s neck. Dan tipped his head back and whimpered at Phil’s lips on his neck, desperately bucking his hips up to meet Phil’s. Phil smirked once again against Dan’s neck and settled on Dan’s pulse point just below his ear and began to suck a mark into his neck.

Dan let out a real, loud moan as Phil focused his mouth on his pulse point. He bucked his hips again desperately when Phil bit down softly on the darkening mark that was quickly forming on Dan’s neck. “God, just fuck me already!” Dan cried. He was loving Phil’s mouth against his neck, but he would love his cock in his ass even more.

Phil pulled away from Dan’s neck and ran his hands up Dan’s sides, appreciating his shirtless form. He marvelled only momentarily, though, as he realised that he would be able to see even more of Dan’s body if he could pull himself together long enough to get his jeans off.

He unbuttoned Dan’s jeans slowly, purposefully grazing against the bulge in his pants as he unzipped his jeans. “Just get them off already,” Dan whined.

Phil shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. “You’re so impatient, Dan,” he remarked as he shoved Dan’s jeans down to his knees. Dan kicked them off the rest of the way and rolled his eyes at Phil’s comment.

Before they continued, Phil ran his hands up Dan’s thighs and sides and back down again, marvelling at Dan’s body. Dan squirmed under Phil’s gaze, but Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes and said, with full sincerity, “Dan, you’re gorgeous.”

Dan blushed at that and mumbled a flustered “Thank you” because nobody had really told him that as sincerely as Phil just had. Dan decided that he’d definitely chosen the right person to have a crush on for seven years of his life, even though he didn’t really choose to have a crush on him technically.

Phil began to suck more marks into Dan’s neck, and Dan began to unbutton Phil’s jeans. Soon, they were both in only their underwear, and Phil ground his hips into Dan’s, eliciting a sinful noise from the other boy. “Please,” Dan gasped out, bucking his hips up again.

“Please what?” Phil teased, his voice gravelly and sultry.

“Please fuck me!” Dan wailed.

Phil held back a chuckle and opened the bedside drawer and produced a condom and a bottle of lube. He set them on the sheets nest to Dan and asked as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Dan’s boxers, “May I?”

Dan nodded fervently. “Please,” he squeaked, lifting his hips as Phil pulled down his boxers. Phil kissed him hotly and Dan yanked desperately on Phil’s boxers in an attempt to pull them off. Phil chuckled and took them off himself to save Dan the trouble.

Once Phil’s dick was exposed, Dan stared in awe. He would never admit it, but he was definitely a size queen. Phil chuckled again and said, “Like what you see?” Dan rolled his eyes, but they both knew the answer was yes.

Phil guided Dan’s legs apart. “Can I rim you?” he asked. Dan nodded excitedly, and Phil dipped his head between his thighs. Dan sighed as Phil began to suck a mark into the inside of his thigh. After creating a few marks, Phil suddenly licked a stripe over Dan’s hole. Dan gasped and shivered as Phil blew cool air onto the wet strip. Phil didn’t tease Dan for long, though, because he knew how desperate he was becoming, so he licked over Dan’s hole a few times before prodding his tongue past his entrance.

Phil grabbed the bottle of lube, still working his tongue over Dan’s entrance. He lubed up a few fingers and pushed the first one in slowly while licking around it. Dan moaned loudly. After thrusting his finger in and out for a little while, Phil figured Dan was ready for a second. After letting Dan adjust to the addition, Phil scissored his fingers and licked in between them, causing Dan to string out a series of moans.

“Please, just fuck me, Phil,” Dan gasped, Phil still working his tongue inside of Dan. Phil inserted a third finger and removed his tongue, but his head remained between Dan’s thighs as he sucked more hickeys into them. Phil thrusted his fingers deeper into Dan a few times, aiming for his prostate, and he knew he found it when Dan shuddered and shouted Phil’s name.

Dan shoved his fist into his mouth, trying to refrain from being too loud as Phil was hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, but Phil said, “Don’t hold back, Baby. Wanna hear your pretty noises.”

Dan obliged and took his fist out of his mouth, and Phil soon removed his fingers when he figured Dan was adequately stretched. “Still okay, Dan?” Phil asked as he removed the condom from its foil packaging. Dan affirmed that he wanted to continue and Phil rolled the condom onto his hard member.

After smearing lube onto his cock, he lined up with Dan’s hole. He rubbed his hand up and down Dan’s side soothingly and looked up to him as if asking if he could proceed. Dan nodded and Phil began to push into Dan.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back in pleasure as Phil’s cock sank into him. Dan moaned as Phil pushed his last couple inches in and Phil stayed stationary to let Dan’s body adjust to the intrusion for a moment.

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist and gave him the go ahead to start moving. Phil’s first few thrusts were slow and gentle so as not to hurt the boy underneath him, but soon Dan was moaning and begging Phil to go faster, so he picked up the pace.

“Harder!” Dan screamed once Phil had worked up a decent pace. Phil pulled back and thrust in especially hard and hit Dan’s prostate head on. “Fuck!” Dan screamed, his voice breaking. Phil continued to pound into Dan’s prostate, and moans poured out of Dan’s throat like water from a faucet.

Dan was tossing his head from side to side and gripping the sheets in his fists. Phil could tell that Dan was getting close from the way that his toes curled against Phil’s lower back and how his muscles were tightening. He took Dan’s cock in his hand and pumped it loosely in time with his thrusts, and within 30 seconds Dan was hollering Phil’s name as he came.

Phil fucked him through his orgasm and aimed away from Dan’s prostate, chasing his own high and kissed Dan hotly as he came into the condom, moaning low in his throat.

Phil pulled out once his own orgasm had ended and stripped himself of the condom and laid next to Dan, who had wiped his own cum off of his stomach with the topsheet on the bed.

“Fuck,” Dan said. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” He looked over to Phil and found that he was already looking at Dan.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, me too,” he agreed. He shuffled closer to Dan, and Dan scooted closer to him as well. Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and Phil wrapped his arm around the boy next to him. “Are you free tomorrow evening?” he asked.

Dan shook his head. “No. Why?” he wondered. He was hoping it was because Phil wanted to spend time with him, and he turned out to be correct.

“Would you want to come on a date with me?” Phil proposed, raising his eyebrows. Dan smiled widely and nodded. Phil reciprocated the smile and leaned over to give Dan a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Dan sighed, “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Phil shrugged. They both should have given in and asked the other out a long, long time ago, but Phil didn’t mind how it had ultimately worked out.

“Did you really only hook up with Matthew to make me jealous?” Dan questioned. Phil blushed and nodded. Dan laughed and said, “You know you always could have asked me out, too.”

“Well where’s the fun in that?” Phil joked. He hesitated before adding, “I didn’t mean for it to go on that long. I thought that you were going to intervene long before you actually did. I didn’t actually like Matthew that much, and I never talked to him outside of parties.”

“It’s alright. If you hadn’t done that then we would probably still be exactly where we were six months ago,” Dan admitted. He gazed into Phil’s blue eyes and kissed him again because he couldn’t resist.

“Dan, I’m really glad I met you,” Phil told him.

“Me too, Phil.”


End file.
